


Pepper Potts Finally Clues Peter in on the Fact That She's His Mom

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Intern Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter calls Pepper mom, Protective Pepper Potts, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: This is a continuation of my series The New Intern, but it can be read as a oneshot!Pepper asks Peter to have a movie night, just the two of them, so she can tell him just why she wants him to move into Stark Tower with them.





	Pepper Potts Finally Clues Peter in on the Fact That She's His Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, bet you thought you saw the last of me! This is the beginning of the oneshots i have planned for this series. I have about 9 planned out now, so stay tuned!

After dinner, Pepper told Peter to change into his pajamas and come to her and Tony’s room. After finding Peter and Harley making out in their lab, Tony had locked himself in his room, wailing about not being able to unsee it. Peter slipped into his Hello Kitty pajamas pants and shuffled toward Tony and Pepper’s side of the penthouse.

Pepper was just kicking Tony out when he arrived. Tony jumped when he saw Peter.

“You already skipped dinner. Me and Peter are having a solo movie night. So go find Harley and work on something.” Pepper was saying. 

“Fine, I guess we’re just ignoring this.”

“We, all knew the minute Harley stepped in the door. Some of us sooner. Stop acting like you aren’t secretly happy about this, now get out.” Pepper pulled Peter into the room and slammed the door on Tony. Peter had never been in the Stark’s bedroom, so he took a second to look around. A massive king sized bed, a moderate sized tv on the wall, matching dressers, and matching nightstands. It was simple and comfortable. One of the nightstands held two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Come on, hop on the bed and pick out a movie” Peter did as he was told. He picked out a cheesy rom-com that he remembered watching with May. Pepper raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Peter waited for Pepper to start the conversation. She handed him his cocoa and focused on the film. She was interested in how long he would wait. He cracked almost an hour in. 

“So, why did you want to do this?” He asked slowly.

“Well, I realized we never really had our own thing to do, and I didn’t like that. Peter I know it’s recently been brought to your attention that Tony thinks of you as a son, but I need you to know that I do too. When Tony brought you home, I immediately fell in love, honey.” Pepper reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Peter melted into the touch. “You are our son, and we will do anything to keep you around. Which is why I convinced May to let you move in here.” Peter was silently crying at this point. 

“You, you guys…” Pepper pulled Peter into a hug. 

“Of course we do. If that’s okay with you?” Peter nodded so fast that Pepper was worried he’d get whiplash. Pepper moved Peter so that his head was resting in her lap, so she could continue running her fingers through his hair. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Pepper automatically played another cheesy rom-com.

“So, cheesy rom-coms?” She asked with a small smile. Peter groaned.

“I like rom-coms.” He muttered. “They’re entertaining.” Pepper smiled.

“I do too. 20 bucks says she's about to hit ice, and her savior is going to be the love interest.”

“Oh no way. Her love interest was totally the snow globe guy.” Peter grinned. Pepper just shook her head.

“We’ll see about that. Drink your cocoa.” Peter brought it up to his lips and sighed. It was by far the best cocoa he’d ever had. At the end of the movie, Pepper smirked.

“How?! Snow globe guy was perfect for her!” Peter exclaimed.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to choose the bad boy. Don’t underestimate the power of the bad boy.”

“Oh I'll never underestimate that.” Peter grinned. Pepper snickered and played another movie. Peter stared at her for a moment. The CEO of Stark Industries just snickered at a joke he made about his boyfriend. The CEO of Stark Industries is now his mom? This was a very draining and crazy day. Peter leaned back into Pepper with a smile. Three hours later, Peter was passed out. Pepper slipped out and put their mugs in the sink. When she came back, she scooched Peter so he was the right way on the bed. 

“Thanks, mom,” Peter mumbled, snuggling further into the covers. Pepper beamed down at her son.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Pepper reached down and kissed his curls. She slipped into the bed next to him and pulled out her phone.

**Tony**

Sent 10:07pm

He called me mom, and it wasn’t a joke. We’re keeping him.

Pepper woke up briefly at 1 when Tony laid down on the other side of Peter, and again at 3 when Peter closed the door. 

“FRI, where’s he going?” Pepper murmured.

“He is currently knocking on Harley’s door,” FRIDAY matched her volume. Pepper hummed and rolled over with a smile.

“He’s going to be fine.” Pepper slipped back into sleep.


End file.
